La lampe-torche
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Draco fouille dans les affaires d'Hermione et tombe sur un des nombreux objets moldus. "Remet ma lampe-torche à sa place Malfoy!" "Une lortoche?" "On dit une lampe-torche Malfoy." "Une lintorche?" et si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour connaître mieux la Gryffondor?


**La lampe-torche**

Disclaimer **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la célèbre et talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Résumé **:** Draco fouille dans les affaires d'Hermione et tombe sur un des nombreux objets moldu. « Remet ma lampe-torche à sa place Malfoy! » « Une lortoche? » « On dit une lampe-torche Malfoy.» « Une lintorche? » et si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour connaître mieux la Gryffondor?

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating **:** K - Tout public

 **OOO**

Silencieusement, pas après pas, sur le parquet lisse, Draco se faufila dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger. Depuis quelque temps, fouiller dans les affaires de son homologue féminin devenait son passe-temps favori. Il aimait découvrir, et par fierté, il ne le dira jamais, les drôles d'objets moldu qu'Hermione avait ramené à Poudlard. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors pas encore pris sur les faits par la lionne qui était Hermione Granger. Son regard d'acier observa la pièce aux couleurs chaudes et s'arrêta sur la petite étagère en bois massif, où étaient disposés des nombreux livres. D'un pas assuré, Draco s'avança et observa de plus près, un objet posé à côté de quelques bouquins entassés négligemment. Cet objet long et noir en forme de cylindre l'intriguait. À quoi pouvait-il servir ? À peine la question fut traversée ses pensées que l'objet était déjà dans ses longues mains pâles. Il le regarda avec une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux quand soudainement une voix résonna dans la chambre.

« Remets ma lampe-torche à sa place, Malfoy ! »

Toujours absorbé par sa contemplation, Draco ne se tourna même pas vers elle, oubliant momentanément sa présence.

« une lortoche... »

Il avait à peine murmuré. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien prononcé le mot, ce qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif face à ce drôle d'objet.

« Malfoy ! »

Hermione s'énerva encore plus. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide, quand soudain Draco se tourna. Les deux adolescents se bousculèrent.

« Je sais que je suis beau Granger, mais évite de trouver des prétextes pour me coller...»

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi égocentrique...

« Je te signale que tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre ! Et ton ego surdimensionné va finir par empester l'air ! »

Draco fit son habituel sourire narquois, qui, il savait, énerverait encore plus la Gryffondor. Il ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir doucement encore un peu plus son sourire sous le regard illuminé de colère de la jeune fille.

« Rends-moi ma lampe-torche. »

Elle tapait nerveusement du pied tout en tendant sa main vers le blond. Ce dernier était obnubilé par le nom de cet objet inconnu.

« Une...une lortoche? »

L'adolescent mit la fameuse lampe-torche le plus haut possible, toujours avec son sourire narquois. Il avait décidé d'embêter un peu la miss-je-sais-tout et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« On dit une lampe-torche, Malfoy. »

Hermione vit une lueur dans le regard du blond. Une lueur de curiosité, qui malgré elle, la bouleversa.

«Malfoy donne-la moi, déclara-t-elle en évitant de montrer son trouble.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui obéit à des ordres Granger. »

La brune se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour essayer d'attraper l'objet, mais dans un geste maladroit, le Serpentard perdit l'équilibre et entraîna son homologue féminin dans sa chute. Chute qui fut de courte distance, puisqu'ils atterrirent sur le matelas de la Gryffondor dans des positions assez douteuses voire très suspectes qui reflétaient une ambiguïté affligeante.

Le temps semblait suspendu lors d'un court instant. Un instant qui semblait durer quelques minutes. Alors que ce n'était que des longues secondes qui avaient passé lors de leur échange visuel étrange. Un bruit retentit. Ce qui fit interrompe ce moment inhabituel. C'était la lampe-torche qui venait de tomber. Elle roula tout doucement jusqu'à la petite étagère. Les deux adolescents se levèrent rapidement du lit et laissèrent plusieurs mètres entre eux. Hermione rougit en pensant à la scène qui venait de se passer. Elle était presque en califourchon sur Draco Malfoy !

« Certes, j'ai un corps parfait, mais là, je crois que tu es allé trop loin Granger. »

Le sourire moqueur était collé à son visage alors qu'Hermione rougit de plus belle, en essayant de répliquer.

« Malfoy, ne te prends pas pour le nombril du monde ! »

Le blond la regarda tout en arquant un sourcil. Le nombril du monde ? Est-ce que c'est encore une expression moldue ? Il se ressaisit en apercevant la fameuse lampe-torche au sol. Hermione suivit son regard. Tous deux ont eu la même idée : se jeter sur l'objet pour l'avoir avant l'autre.

« Malfoy rend-moi cette foutue lampe-torche !

\- Ouh ! La lionne commence à montrer ses crocs ! »

Un grand sourire moqueur venait de s'afficher sur son visage fin. Il adorait la voir sortir de ses gongs, la voir autrement que la jeune fille intellectuelle qui répondait sans cesse aux questions des professeurs. Il souhaitait voir les autres facettes de la Miss Granger, l'élève modèle de Poudlard.

« Eh eh, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! ... » Reprit-il.

Plaqués au sol, Hermione et Draco essayaient toujours d'arracher la lampe-torche des mains de l'autre. La scène était assez comique, voire étrange. Cela aurait pu ressembler à du rugby. Ou peut-être à de la lutte...

« Stupide Serpentard, tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille? !

\- Mais c'est toi qui cherches les embrouilles !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui t'incrustes dans ma chambre ! »

Hermione venait de se lever, le fameux objet dans ses mains, mais Draco n'était pas prêt à renoncer. Toujours assis à terre, il la prit par les hanches et tira vers lui, ce qui la fit retomber sur le parquet.

« Malfoy ! »

Soudainement, la lampe-torche s'échappa des mains de la brune et tomba de nouveau l'allumant lors du choc. Draco observa, une nouvelle fois avec curiosité, l'objet de leur ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir face à la réaction enfantin du blond. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela. On aurait dit un enfant qui avait découvert un trésor. Dans le fond, c'était un peu cela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m' veux Malfoy? » Soupira Hermione.

Draco posa son regard sur son homologue féminin, accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Moi ? Mais rien, dit-il sournoisement tout en s'approchant de l'objet moldu.

\- Malfoy... » Gémit-elle d'exaspération.

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez et était prête à laisser tomber. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade voulait à tout prix garder sa lampe-torche alors qu'il ne sache pas à quoi elle servait, et en plus c'était un objet moldu. Malfoy n'était pas censé détester tout ce qui était de près ou de loin aux moldus ? Vraiment, Hermione avait plus du mal à considérer son homologue masculin comme un réel ennemi. Après tout, la guerre était finie depuis six mois environ et elle voyait bien depuis le début d'année scolaire que Malfoy avait quelque peu changé. Certes, il avait toujours son côté égocentrique qui refaisait surface comme avant ainsi que ses petits airs sournois qu'il lui montrait lors de leurs disputes et parfois de leurs conversations. Si, si, ils arrivaient parfois à se parler de façon civilisée et c'était là, le plus grand changement du blond. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que Malfoy accepterait si facilement de vivre dans la même salle commune qu'elle, une née-moldue Gryffondor et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Et de surcroît tenir une conversation avec elle.

Elle avait appris certaines choses à son sujet, comme le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement voulu devenir Mangemort et que sa mère avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait à son pouvoir pour lui éviter d'avoir la marque des ténèbres. Alors, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté les nés-moldus, ou du moins, l'espérait-elle. Hermione ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendu l'insulter de sang-de-bourbe, ce qui était plutôt un exploit venant de Malfoy. Elle constata que plus les années passaient, moins le Serpentard l'insultait de sang-de-bourbe. Sûrement avait-il mûri et qu'il avait fait sa propre opinion. C'était vrai que l'éducation des parents influençait beaucoup dans la façon de penser de l'enfant mais il s'avérait qu'en grandissant, Draco avait réussi à faire des choix sur sa propre façon de penser.

« Franchement, tu n'en as pas marre de m'embêter ? Rends-la moi.

\- Jamais. »

Elle ne savait pas si le blond avait répond à sa question ou à sa déclaration impérative de lui donner ce qui lui appartenait. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, elle le vit s'échapper derrière sa porte, et jura dans un murmure face à son manque de réaction.

« Malfoy ! »

La brune sortit de sa chambre pour ne pas perdre la trace du Serpentard. Elle le découvrit au milieu du salon en train s'amuser à appuyer sur le bouton On/Off de l'objet. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais à quoi cet objet sert ? »

Le blond releva son regard vers la Gryffondor et détourna d'un air fier son visage, niant silencieusement sa connaissance sur la fonction de l'objet en question. Elle sourit doucement et malgré l'absence de réponse du septième année, elle décida d'expliquer la fonction d'une lampe-torche.

« Cet objet s'appelle une lampe-torche. Elle permet, comme tu peux le constater grâce au bouton que tu touches depuis quelques instants, à faire apparaître la lumière dans le tube. C'est un peu comme un Lumos mais version Moldu. »

Quand elle avait commencé son explication, Draco avait naturellement écouté, trop curieux de l'utilisation de cette...lampe-torche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet objet portait un nom aussi bizarre mais il reconnaît que les Moldu, malgré qu'ils vivent sans magie, pouvaient être très inventif.

« Maintenant que tu sais à quoi elle sert, rends-la moi. »

Draco mit l'objet derrière son dos tandis qu'Hermione décida de la reprendre. Plusieurs fois, le blond se tourna afin qu'Hermione ne puisse pas l'avoir.

« Sérieusement, Malfoy, donne-moi ma lampe-torche. »

L'adolescent recula, toujours l'objet à son dos, vers l'un des canapés du salon. Il ne cessait de sourire énervant un peu plus Hermione qui en avait marre de cette situation.

« Vraiment Malfoy, t'es qu'un enfant...

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une vieille fille. »

Elle fronça ses sourcils aux mots de son homologue puis tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Elle oublia qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa baguette magique pour faire revenir la lampe-torche entre ses mains, sa mauvaise habitude de gérer les situations à la moldu.

«Ah, je l'ai ! S'exclama-t-elle en glissant sa main sur l'objet

\- Hé bien non ! »

Draco rigola en voyant le visage d'Hermione trahir sa frustration. Elle avait faillit réussir à le récupérer mais c'était perdu d'avance lorsque le Serpentard avait eu le réflexe d'écarter rapidement l'objet de sa camarade.

« Malfoy...

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Tss... »

Draco jubilait intérieurement. Vraiment, il adorait voir son visage montrer d'autres émotions, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était si amusant. Il aimait voir les étonnants détails qui pouvaient apparaître sur le visage de Granger, comme son froncement de sourcils, la pliure de son front quand elle était fâchée ou soucieuse, son mordillement de lèvre lors des moments d'hésitation, la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux pétillants quand elle réussissait quelque chose... Draco avait appris à connaître ses mimiques et se surprenait d'en découvrir d'autres qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Il recula encore quelques pas, lorsqu'il trébucha contre le meuble, ses fesses atterrissant dans le canapé rouge. Hermione en profita pour rapidement attraper l'objet que Malfoy venait de retirer de son dos. Elle prit la lampe-torche que le blond essaya de le garder en mains.

« Lâche-la Malfoy !

\- Pas question Granger. »

La brune tendit son bras vers l'objet tant convoité que Draco avait soulevé au-dessus de lui. Elle appuya son genou sur le canapé puis tenta une nouvelle fois de récupérer son bien qu'elle venait malheureusement de lâcher. Le rapprochement était indéniablement plus intime, ni l'un, ni l'autre semblait réellement s'apercevoir. Hermione s'était approchée vers le Serpentard et tenta une fois encore de récupérer l'objet. Puis soudainement, elle déposa son deuxième genou sur la cuisse de son homologue masculin, qui, trop surpris par cette audace, baissa son regard vers la jambe d'Hermione. Cette dernière, n'ayant pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de produire entre eux, réussit à toucher la lampe-torche.

« Granger... »

Draco se rendait enfin compte de cette étrange proximité et sentit la main de la Gryffondor sur son épaule, pour se maintenir. Il réalisa que la jeune fille ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que lui et Merlin, qu'il se sentait subitement faible face à elle. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, mais son esprit digne d'un homme perverti ne rejoignait absolument pas celle de Granger. Il devait s'avouer que depuis quelque temps, il l'observait, la détaillait un peu trop à son goût et que parfois il s'imaginait l'embrasser, la toucher dans des nuits brûlantes. Il en avait même rêvé trop de fois et avait dû mal à assumer les nouveaux sentiments qui s'inséraient en lui. Doucement, il redressa son regard vers le visage concentré d'Hermione et se mit soudainement à rougir. Jamais, il n'avait autant rougi par la présence d'une fille et il remerciait le ciel que son homologue féminin ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Il tenta de retrouver son visage impassible habituel et doucement, glissa à nouveau son regard pétillant vers le visage de Hermione. Il observait son froncement de sourcils à peine formée ainsi que ses yeux chocolat qui semblaient fixés encore cet objet inutile. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses lèvres rosés qui se mordillaient presque trop sensuellement et que Draco lutta intérieurement pour ne pas les arracher jusqu'à lui. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite. Il aurait aimé goûter à sa bouche délicate, et même glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure trop broussailleuse et pourtant si tentant.

Il avait un sérieux problème. Vraiment. Depuis quand était-il presque obsédé par Granger ? Il se faisait un peu peur. Même beaucoup. Il avait l'impression d'être hypnotisé. Ses yeux habituellement gris semblaient s'éclaircir vers un bleu pâle et, sans ciller, observa le visage éclairer d'Hermione par la lumière du jour. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient et Draco pouvait même voir quelques nuances noisettes. Elle avait l'air d'un ange venu d'ailleurs...

Et puis doucement, comme si elle avait senti son regard, Hermione baissa le sien et croisa les orbes presque translucides du blond. Draco vit très rapidement les joues de la Gryffondor se chauffer avant d'entendre quelques paroles incompréhensibles dues à son timide bégaiement. Il avait deviné que Granger était gênée et il souhaitait, comme à chaque fois, la taquiner un peu plus pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Dans le fond, il le savait, celui qui se sentait le plus trouillard, le plus troublé, le plus gêné n'était autre que lui. Il se cachait derrière ses airs d'égocentrique, ses sourires narquois, son comportement d'abruti fini. Parce qu'il en était, oui, de ne pas réaliser plus tôt que la fille qui se tenait à moitié sur ses genoux était que son cœur avait inconsciemment choisi depuis longtemps.

« Alors Granger, on ose faire des rapprochements avec le plus beau élève de Poudlard...

\- T'es qu'un idiot égocentrique, Malfoy. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa jambe sur lui, encore rouge de honte ou de timidité, Draco profita de cette occasion pour la retenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, et il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

« Idiot, je ne crois pas... égocentrique certainement, mais... avoue que je suis très beau, Granger. »

Tout en disant ces mots-là, il avait baissé sa main qui maintenait toujours la lampe-torche au creux de la paume tandis que sa jumelle glissait doucement autour du bassin de la brune.

« Tu peux rêver. » Dit-elle toujours mal à l'aise.

Draco sourit un peu plus, presque provocateur, observant plus intensément la jeune fille qui pour l'une des rares fois, face à lui, détourne son regard ailleurs. Hermione posa son regard inconsciemment vers la lampe-torche et s'aperçut que Malfoy baissait sa garde.

Sans attendre et saisissant l'occasion de récupérer son bien, la brune arracha brutalement l'objet, s'approchant malgré elle, contre le jeune homme qui semblait soudainement plus distrait et étonné du contact étrangement sensuel de son homologue féminin. Il se rendit compte trop tard de son étourderie et se releva rapidement du canapé lorsque Hermione commença à partir. Il avait pu découvrir son sourire victorieux ainsi que ses yeux briller dans la lumière du jour. Il attrapa son bras de justesse, l'obligeant à se retourner, ses cheveux virevoltant un instant dans les airs. Draco ne put s'empêcher de les admirer et s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms face à son comportement obsessionnel envers Granger.

« Malfoy, laisse tomber, OK ? » Soupira-t-elle

À peine avait-elle déclaré cette proposition que Draco saisit l'objet de sa grande main. Hermione fronça rapidement ses sourcils, et tint de mieux qu'elle pouvait une partie de la lampe-torche, ne souhaitant pas céder, à nouveau, son bien. Il s'avança un peu plus vers la Gryffondor alors que celle-ci tira un peu plus sur l'objet en cylindre.

« Moi, laisser tomber ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux Granger...Vraiment, je suis déçu. » Répondit-il d'un air narquois.

Hermione marmonna des paroles continuant toujours à reprendre totalement l'objet moldu. SON objet moldu. Pourquoi Malfoy s'acharnait-il à ce point à l'embêter ? Il pouvait être très agaçant parfois... Face à ses questions sans réponses, elle tira plus fort, partant subitement trop en arrière et fut rapidement à terre, entraînant le Serpentard qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper cette nouvelle chute.

« Attenti- aie... Décidément, t'aimes vraiment être collé à moi...

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne veux pas me lâcher depuis toute à l'heure ! »

Draco était à moitié contre la jeune fille et ne semblait pas vouloir se relever, voyant que la brune n'avait toujours pas délaissé sa fameuse lampe-torche. C'est qu'elle était aussi coriace que lui... Et il admit, presque à contrecœur, qu'il aimait beaucoup ce trait de caractère.

« Mais c'est toi qui ne cesses de venir jusqu'à moi...

\- Quoi ? L'interrompit-elle, je te signale que c'est toi qui es rentré dans ma chambre sans autorisation et que tu as pris ma lampe-torche. Et puis relève-toi !

\- Ouh ! La lionne sort à nouveau les crocs ! »

Draco n'obéit pas, sachant que cela rendrait encore plus folle de rage la pauvre Hermione qui se demandait bien pourquoi le blond s'acharnait sur lui.

« Malfoy, retire-toi !

\- Non. Dis-le moi plus poliment. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait fait en sorte de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise en s'approchant d'elle. Le résultat satisfit grandement Draco qui jubilait de la voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais au fond de lui, il n'était plus sûr d'aller bien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même et que son corps, n'était plus vraiment le sien. Il avait ce pressentiment d'être ailleurs. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui, soit de lui demander se relever, que son visage se dirigea dangereusement vers le sien, et que doucement il appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Y avait eu dans ce simple contact, une sorte de décharge émotionnelle, et sans se rendre compte, il fut comme possédé et embrassa plus fermement cette bouche qui appartenait à son homologue féminin. Cette dernière semblait encore trop transportée par cette inattendue attitude de la part du Serpentard, qu'elle se laissa faire, malgré elle. Hermione entrouvrit peu à peu sa bouche, laissant insérer la langue du blond afin de rejoindre sa jumelle dans une danse timide.

Hermione, qui semblait enfin réalisée ce qui était en train de se passer, retira ses lèvres violemment des siennes, les joues encore rouges.

« Malfoy... » Soupira-t-elle, gêné

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Et perdu entre la peur et l'excitation, il se releva rapidement, inconsciemment d'avoir encore la lampe-torche dans sa main et parti rapidement jusqu'à dans sa chambre dans un claquement de porte. Hermione, encore surprise par ce baiser, était toujours à terre, toute aussi déboussolée que le Serpentard. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, s'avoua silencieusement qu'elle avait apprécié cet échange sensuel et qu'au fond d'elle, elle préféra ne pas espérer quoi que ce soit concernant Malfoy.

 **OOO**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis le baiser et ni Hermione, ni Draco avait osé faire le premier pas pour se parler. Cependant, la Gryffondor ne supportait plus cette situation et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de croiser le regard acier de son homologue masculin, celui-ci détourna ses yeux ailleurs. Au début, elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui quand ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs ou même dans leur salle commune, mais maintenant, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du blond à ce moment fatidique, de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela. Etait-ce encore pour l'embêter, pour la mettre à bout ? Elle se rappelait de son regard surpris. Malfoy ne l'avait pas pu préméditer ce geste et cela semblerait être fait sur un coup de tête. De plus, elle s'était laissé faire, bousculant ainsi ses sentiments envers Ronald.

Assise à sa table, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au rouquin en face d'elle, qui avalait une grosse bouchée de son déssert. Et pourtant, elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Ron, mais était-ce toujours des sentiments amoureux ? Elle soupira doucement, essayant de terminer son assiette tandis qu'elle essaya de ne pas regarder une enième fois vers le Serpentard. Lorsque Harry et Ron avaient fini de manger, Hermione décida de leur laisser, prétendant un mal de tête.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la grande salle, Hermione se dirigea vers les couloirs la menant vers sa salle de commune, lorsqu'en s'approchant peu à peu de sa destination, elle entendit des éclats de voix... Elle ralentit peu à peu le pas et vit Draco avec une fille de sa maison. C'était une grande et mince jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Serpentard, les cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. C'était Daphné Greegrass.

« Mais pourquoi Draco ? T'aimes une autre c'est ça !

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué mes raisons.

\- On était si bien ensemble ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Daphné, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on a rompu, j'ai passé à autre chose. Il faut que tu tournes la page !

\- Passé à autre chose ? C'est qui, cette pouffiasse que tu m'as remplacée, dis-le moi !

\- Daphné... » Soupira-t-il d'exaspération

Il semblerait qu'elle arrivait au mauvais moment. Hermione comprit tout de suite que Draco disputait avec son ex-copine et que cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Sans se rendre compte, elle avait continué d'avancer comme si sa curiosité la poussait à connaître davantage sur la relation que Draco entretenait avec son ex.

« C'est Granger c'est ça ! C'est elle, j'en suis sûr ! T'es avec cette saleté de Sang-de-bourbe... »

Hermione écarquilla face à l'insulte. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ces mots qui la désignaient. Elle voulait intervenir et lui dire sa façon de penser, sauf qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le Serpentard prit violemment son ancienne petite-amie par le cou, s'approchant dangereusement vers elle.

« Écoute-moi bien, Daphné. Si je t'entends dire ces propos, ne serait qu'un murmure, concernant Granger, je peux t'assurer que ta vie au château deviendra un enfer. » Menaça d'une voix froidement suave.

Hermione eut un frisson. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Malfoy la défendrait un jour et encore moins face à une de ses anciennes copines. Elle le vit lâcher brutalement sa prise tandis que la blonde essaya de reprendre ses esprits, soudainement silencieuse. Elle jeta seulement un regard noir à Draco avant de faire face soudainement à elle.

« Granger. » Cracha-t-elle

Pour seul salut, Hermione lui lança un regard rempli de reproches puis dévia ses yeux chocolat vers Malfoy qui venait de rentrer dans leurs appartements. Elle tenta de le rattraper, espérant que celui-ci n'était pas déjà rentré dans sa propre chambre. Quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'était pas là et constata amèrement que ce dernier était dans sa chambre. Elle n'osait pas frapper à sa porte, ne sachant pas comment aborder la discussion. Elle pouvait, éventuellement lui remercier de l'avoir défendu mais connaissant le caractère de Malfoy, il serait capable de l'envoyer paître pour justement ne pas lui parler en face. Elle soupira doucement et finalement elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, soudainement pressé de retrouver son animal de compagnie pour lui confier tous ses secrets et ses tourments.

Ce fut aux alentours de vingt-trois heures qu'elle entendit un bruit retentir dans la noirceur de sa chambre. Doucement, elle sortit des vapes de son court sommeil et se redressa dans son lit, la couette sur ses jambes.

Elle tâtonna sous son oreiller, à la recherche de sa baguette lorsqu'elle aperçoit une lumière familière transpercer le fond noir de sa chambre. Elle reconnut rapidement sa lampe-torche et comprit que c'était Malfoy qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle entendit son chat cracher ainsi que le Serpentard l'insulter de « sale bestiole ».

« Hé, il n'est pas une sale bestiole. » S'offusqua-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Elle était trop ravie de voir que Malfoy fait enfin le premier pas, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être vraiment en colère contre lui, ni même pour l'avoir embrassé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Mouais, si tu le dis. »

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le Malfoy de début d'année. De celui qui acceptait de parler avec elle devant la cheminée, qui la taquinait un peu trop parfois d'une voix moqueuse. Hermione sortit de sa grosse couette, s'assit contre son lit, à même le sol tandis que Draco s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, toujours debout.

« Je vois que tu as toujours ma lampe-torche. »

Draco s'accroupit doucement, dirigeant la lumière vers la jeune fille. Il la détailla un instant, constatant que ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon flou et que sa tenue constituait seulement d'un débardeur et d'un short dévoilant ses jambes attirantes. Il s'attarda plus longuement son regard sur ses gambettes, voulant soudainement les toucher pour connaître la douceur de sa peau.

« Pourquoi t'es là Malfoy ?

\- Je... »

Il eu un soudain rire nerveux avant de se calmer rapidement tout en glissant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« En fait... J'avais espéré que tu dormes encore. Je me suis dit... Si je remettais ce truc, dit-il en désignant la lampe-torche, ça aurait peut-être réglé certains détails...

\- Des détails ? Comme le baiser. » Répondit Hermione un peu trop calmement.

Draco détourna ses yeux clairs, gêné, ses joues pâles étrangement teintées de rose. C'était la première fois que la Gryffondor le voyait réagir de cette façon et songea qu'elle le trouvait adorable de le voir embarrassé.

« Est-ce que ce baiser était une erreur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu trouves que c'était une erreur ?

\- Je ne pense pas. » Déclara-t-elle timidement

Draco reposa son regard sur la jeune fille, ne cachant pas son petit sourire sincère aux creux de ses lèvres. Il avait eu tellement peur de faire le premier pas, de lui parler à nouveau. Il avait espéré que Granger le fasse à sa place avant que finalement, il préférerait sûrement de le faire lui, juste par fierté et par dignité. Savoir que Granger ne semblait pas le détester à cause ce qu'il lui avait fait, le rassura davantage et l'encouragea à lui confier tout ce qu'il pensait à propos de leur relation.

« Je crois que quelque chose est en train de changer en moi et ça me fait un peu peur, avoua-t-il, le baiser que je t'ai donné confirmes bien que tu ne m'es pas complètement indifférent. »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession et songea que, oui, Draco avait changé et qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon égocentrique et méprisant qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt. Il le voyait être un peu mal à l'aise et su que le blond avait pris beaucoup d'efforts pour lui avouer cette confidence.

« Ne reste pas là. Viens d'asseoir. » Proposa-t-elle en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle.

Hésitant, Draco fini par se diriger, toujours de façon accroupie, et posa son postérieur à côté de la brune. Cette dernière semblait enfin plus rassurer de comprendre ce que ressentait le Serpentard et comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir autre chose que de simples sentiments amicaux envers le blond. Elle songea à tous ces petits rapprochements qu'ils avaient eu depuis le début de l'année, de ces taquineries que l'un faisait à l'autre, des moments d'étrange complicité qu'ils avaient eu en soirées devant la cheminée, ces rares fois où ils s'aidaient mutuellement pour les devoirs... Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, sûrement trop de choses pour qu'elle nie les sentiments nouveaux qui naissaient en elle.

« Moi aussi, quelque chose est en train de changer. Je le sens en fond de moi. Tu vois, j'avais été longtemps persuadé que j'aimais Ron. Je veux dire, ça me paraissait tellement... logique. Sauf que rien de concret ne se passait entre nous et j'ai fini par comprendre ces derniers jours que je l'aimais plus comme un ami et que cet amour que j'avais eu pour lui avait totalement disparu. Je me demande même si cet amour avait vraiment été sincère et que ce n'était peut-être qu'une sorte d'illusion.

\- T'es en train de me dire que je t'ai fait changer d'avis concernant Weasley ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'était une prise de conscience. »

Un sourire mélancolique s'installa subitement sur les lèvres roses d'Hermione. Grâce à la lumière de la lampe-torche, Draco pouvait la contempler à son aise. Il se raidit soudainement en sentant la tête se poser contre son épaule et songea que c'était la première fois que la Gryffondor eue un rapprochement aussi concret. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Son pauvre cœur s'était subitement accéléré et Draco avait songé piteusement qu'il serait capable de faire une crise cardiaque rien qu'au contact de sa tête sur son épaule. Quel imbécile il faisait parfois...

Naturellement sans qu'aucun deux ne comprenne vraiment la raison, leurs mains se rejoignirent, serrant leurs doigts entre elles.

« Tu crois que ça vaut le coup d'essayer ? » Demanda-t-elle subitement

Draco fronça ses sourcils face à sa question avant de comprendre rapidement que la lionne voulait entretenir quelque chose de plus fort avec lui. Elle le sentit relever sa tête, son regard croisa le sien.

« Si on n'essaie pas, on ne saura jamais. » Dit-il simplement.

Il pouvait voir Hermione rougir brutalement et sourit narquoisement qu'il adorait toujours la mettre dans l'embarras, même si, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas voulu. Doucement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue et sentit son homologue féminin frissonner à ce simple contact et se baissa lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta quelques centimètres de son visage, prit d'un vilain doute.

« Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi.

\- Non, vas-y. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Face à cette réponse, il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes et rapidement, leurs bouches se collèrent plus intensément, faisant détruisant leur accès, laissant ainsi leurs langues se découvrir à nouveau dans un geste maladroit. Draco avait lâché la lampe-torche qui roula quelques mètres plus loin, et déposa sa deuxième main sur le visage de l'adolescente. Le baiser semblait duré une éternisé alors que seulement de longues secondes s'étaient écoulées. Par manque de souffle, ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, souriant. Hermione mordilla presque trop sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, faisant jurer le blond qui se demandait comment un geste aussi anodin pouvait être parfois si sexy.

« Alors ?

\- T'embrasses plutôt bien.

\- Bien ? Je crois que ça mérite une autre tentative. C'est plus que bien, oui ! »

Hermione ria, et cela détendit encore plus l'atmosphère qui semblait être si pesante quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Sinon, tu comptes enfin me rendre ma lampe-torche.

\- Je ne crois pas non. »

Draco avait entre-temps repris le bien de la Gryffondor entre ses mains. Une lueur malicieuse prit place dans son regard d'acier avant de se relever calmement.

« Si, tu la retrouver, il faudra venir la chercher. Sur ce, je te souhaite de rêver de moi, Granger. »

Hermione soupira doucement, excédé par le comportement égocentrique du Serpentard. Elle sourit néanmoins, contente de cette nouvelle tournure et se redressa afin de glisser dans son lit.

« Ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit Draco. »

Le concerné tiqua à son prénom et sourit davantage, heureux qu'elle l'appelle enfin par son prénom.

« Ouais. Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Le Serpentard, disparut, illico derrière la porte, non sans un nouveau crachement du félin qui ne semblait toujours pas l'apprécier. Cette nuit-là, les deux préfets, dormirent à poings fermés, dans des songes agréables.

 **OOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait prévu de sortir au Pré-au-Lard avec Draco. Ils s'étaient officiellement mis en couple le lendemain de la visite nocturne du blond et depuis, elle vivait des bons moments avec lui. Hermione avait informé ses deux amis sur sa relation avec le Serpentard. Harry avait bien pris, lui disant que c'était à elle de décider de ses fréquentations tandis que Ron avait encore dû mal à digérer cette nouvelle. Cependant, elle fut rassurée de savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis ne leur voulaient pas et qu'elle pouvait enfin s'épanouir davantage avec son qu'elle troqua son uniforme contre une tenue plus classique, elle constata que quelque chose manquait dans sa chambre. Elle fronça ses sourcils, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui manquer, lorsqu'elle déposa son regard sur la petite table nuit.

« Attends... Mais où il est... »

Elle tira son tiroir, cherchant l'objet dont elle ne retrouvait plus. Elle décida de regarder autour du lit puis de fouiller sur son étagère.

« Pas possible... Disparu... Encore... »

Elle soupira d'exaspération songeant au responsable de la disparition de son nouvel objet. Lorsqu'elle termina de s'habiller convenablement, elle sortit de sa chambre et vit son petit-ami observer l'objet qu'il avait une nouvelle fois dénichée dans sa chambre.

« Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon MP3 ?

\- MP3 ? C'est quoi ce truc encore... »

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hermione s'avança jusqu'à son petit-ami, se posa à ses côtés non sans se coller un peu contre lui avant de lui expliquer l'utilité de cet objet moldu.

« Ça sert pour écouter de la musique... »

Tandis qu'elle expliquait, le MP3 dans ses mains, Draco glissa les siennes sur ses hanches, dans un petit air provocateur.

« Draco ! Fait au moins semblant de m'écouter...

\- Je t'écoute, ria-t-il, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé un sujet plus passionnant que ce MP3. »

Et dans un petit gloussement, Hermione laissa Draco l'embrasser, oubliant un instant qu'ils devaient partir au Pré-au-Lard. Doucement, sans s'apercevoir, le MP3 glissa des doigts de la brune, atterrissant dans un petit bruit sur le parquet, entre les deux tourtereaux.

Hermione songea, que décidément, Draco aimait beaucoup lui piquer ses affaires... Et que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'il tentera de la faire tourner en bourrique. Ce fut sur cette pensée, qu'elle enchaîna de sa propre initiative, un autre baiser, dont le Serpentard semblait ravit de recevoir.

La prochaine fois, songea-t-elle, ça sera elle de lui prendre quelque chose. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, et empêcha approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Et à ce moment-là, ça sera enfin à elle de l'embêter un peu.

Foi de Granger.


End file.
